


Not in the Same Way

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Lesbian AU, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, anniversary dinner, gay stereotypes, genderbent, kakavege, lesbian stereotypes, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Kakavege Week 9 - Day 3 - Prompt Female VersionVega is busy getting her 3 month anniversary dinner to be just perfect, but she is in for a huge surprise when Goka gets home.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), female vegeta/female goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Not in the Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, this is a gender swapped one shot for Kakavege Week. Goku and Vegeta are both ladies and are depicted in a lesbian relationship. Don't be surprised!

Vega puttered around the kitchen, trying to balance between starting the pasta and decorating the cupcakes. She had deliberated for the last week but ultimately decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out for their three-month anniversary dinner.

Her girlfriend was shy and even though they had been living together they still had not been more physical than a kiss here or there. It was fine if she wanted to take it slow, and Vega wanted to prove that she was serious.

The cupcakes decorated, she sat them aside and focused on the pasta sauce until it was ready to simmer. From there she got the table ready, busting out the nice decorations, fancy plates and lit a few candles. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

Everything was coming together nicely, and she put the food into the oven. She set a timer and went to shower wanting to be clean and fresh for tonight.

After she quickly got ready, she checked the clock. Goka should be home any minute and then she would be ready to surprise her.

Vega pulled the meal out of the oven, making sure it looked done. Satisfied that everything was exactly how she wanted it she got it ready to be served.

She heard the door open.

“Hey Veg I’m home!” Goka called out from the front door. She went to meet her.

Goka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dining room table.

“What’s all this?”

Vega raised up on her tippy toes to give Goka a quick peck.

“I made us a special dinner. Here please sit down and I’ll bring it out.”

Vega served them two heaping plates and brought them out. She poured the left-over champagne from the cupcakes and sat down to dig in.

“This looks really great!” Goka said practically licking her lips in anticipation. “What is it?”

“Cannelloni pasta, made with my own sauce and herb blend.”

“Wow Vega I can’t wait.”

“Then let’s eat!”

They began to devour their food with gusto, leaving no room to talk. Once their plates were empty Vega went back to serve them both seconds. Both women had a healthy appetite.

She handed Goka the now full again plate.

“Did you have a good time visiting Krilly today?” She asked trying to make polite conversation now that they had a little food in them.

“Yeah but she told me something funny.” Goka chuckled.

Vega smiled in anticipation of the joke.

“She said something about how it seems like you and I are dating.”

Vega’s smile wavered and then turned into a frown. Goka chuckled again awkwardly but also frowned when she saw the look on Vega’s face.

“We’re not, are we?”

“Are you serious right now? Of course we are dating!”

“We are?”

“Yes! At least I thought we were. This was our anniversary dinner.” She gestured toward the table.

“It is?!” She roared.

“Oh my god!” Vega cried, she sat down.

Suddenly she was having flash backs to the months of not being sure if Goka was flirting with her not. Then the existential crisis of not knowing whether she wanted her to be or not. But all her doubts vanished the first time they kissed. Now they lived together and slept in the same bed for Christ’s sake!

“I don’t understand. If you didn’t think we were dating what did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know! I just thought it was normal for girls to be close like this.”

“Well it’s not! We adopted a cat together for crying out loud!”

“Yeah Krilly said that when I mentioned that we kiss and sleep in the same bed together.”

Vega sighed exasperatedly.

“So, you like me?” Goka asked shyly after a minute.

Vega glared.

“I guess we could go out. Since we already kind of are.” Goka fiddled with her fingers.

“Come here.” Vega demanded.

Goka got up and walked over to where Vega was sitting. Vega pulled her down by her shirt into a searing kiss. Where their kisses had only contained a friendly tinge before, this was anything but. Vega poured her passion and frustrations into the kiss and Goka moaned and returned the kiss in kind.

Vega panted heavily once she broke away. “What do you say we take this to the bedroom?”

She looked down with half lidded eyes. Goka’s own eyes grew wide at that, but she nodded.

They got up to leave the table when Vega remembered.

“Oh wait, I forgot about dessert.” She went into the kitchen and grabbed them each a cupcake.

They each licked the frosting off their cupcake as they walked to their room, holding each other’s free hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this someday. I had more ideas about how they got "together" before this.


End file.
